Frieza Race
The Frieza Race'The race name has been given by Akira Toriyama, during an interview on the third issue of ''Saikyō Jump. are one of the seven races available to the player once they start the game. Overview Character Creation Unlike many other races, this race is the only one that can not customize their width or height. They can, however, change their hair color in the Character Creation menu, but using the Hair Stylist has no effect. Physiology The currently unclassified race, unanimously referred to as the Frieza Race, appear as anthropomorphic figures, like many playable races. They don't vary in height nor width, and will always stay the same. Notable features about the race include armor shells that are apparently a part of their natural body, which is called a Bio Suit, their horned heads, and a tail, all of which are cases that go for each member of the race. Their transformations drastically change their features and Bio Suits, including their height and width. Traits With one of the highest raw damage outputs with their insane Ki Damage, the Frieza Race is easily a race with potential with it's ki damage alone, however it's below average melee stats and low defense gives the race a glass cannon like play-style which make it rather unique compared to the other races in the game. NPC Boosts Transformations Physical Transformations |-|Second Form= |-|Third Form= |-|Final Form= God Forms |-|Golden Form= |-|Perfect Golden Form= Prestige Forms |-|Fifth Form= |-|Golden Cooler= Trivia * An unprestiged level 500 Frieza Race's statistics would be a combined maximum of 2252 points. Added on-top of Perfect Golden Form, +250 in all areas except for Speed which is +300 and Ki Damage, which is +350, makes it 3652. * Frieza Race members can equip in-game torso attire over their Final, Fifth, and Golden forms by simply equipping the desired outfit while transformed. * Frieza Race have the most physical changes in their forms. Varying from their tail, height, head, and their torso * The Frieza Race has no official name, and can only be dubbed the "Frieza Race". Other media (including Dragon Ball Fusions) refer the race to as '''Friezas, Frost Demons, and/or Aliens. ** In the Malaysian dub of Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, the race is called Glaeris, which is most likely a pun on the word "glacier". ** Numerous fans of Dragon Ball Z refer to the race as Arcosians (sometimes misspelled as "Acrosians"). However, it's confirmed that Frieza Clansmen and Arcosians are completely different races. * Differences between the Frieza Race in the anime/manga and in the game include: ** It is implied by Frieza that members of his race can survive wounds regardless of how fatal. However, in the game, Frieza Race members can die as well as other races. ** It is implied in some media that tails of Frieza Race members can be consumed to gain more power. This feature is omitted in the game. Gallery Robloxxxxxx3.5.png|Side view of Third Form RobloxScreenShot20191109 213912612.png|Frieza Category:Races